Want Most of All
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Al questions Edward's beliefs about their questwhile lying in bed. Edward tries his best to comfort his brother's armor and convince him of the impossible...but Alphonse still refuses to look him in the eye. [Spoilers for 51. Slight Elricest.]


_Summary_: Al questions Edward's beliefsabout their questwhile lying in bed. Edward tries his best to comforthis brother's armorand convince him of the impossible...but Alphonse still refuses to look him in the eye. (spoilers for 51, slight Elricest)

_Disclaimer_: Not mine. Wish I could see the movie, though...;-;

_Rating_: PG

_Thanks_: Jules-kun for betaing. x3

_N/A_: First FMA fanfic that I'm putting on this site. I've written around five or six stories...one of them a chaptered fanfic, the others one shots. If I get around to it, I might post the others.

Enjoy. :smile:

_

* * *

__Want Most of All_

-

"Do you really believe we can get my body back?"

Startled, Edward shot up in his bed, golden gaze staring wide eyed at his brother. Alphonse remained facing the wall, refusing to look Ed in the eyes. He knew that those tawny orbs would convince him of the impossible...but Al didn't want anymore. He wanted to face the truth and make his brother forget his wild dreams.

"Al, of course we can-"

"No, nii-san. Do you think it's possible to retrieve what we already lost?" Alphonse balled his metal hands into fists as Ed stared hard at the ground, grinding his teeth painfully. "Do you think we can get back what we already gave away?"

"You're the one who started us on this crazy quest, Al." Edward chuckled lightly, looking up to stare at the back of his brother's metal armor. Hidden under a thin sheet, Alphonse kept his body from quaking. Even though his mouth was stuffed into his pillow, Al's words remained clear and legible due to the fact he didn't rely on his mouth for speech…unlike everyone else.

"I only did that so your mind would get off Nina." Edward shivered, memories of the young child flashing through his head. Getting up, Ed walked over to his brother's bed, unaware of Alphonse's sudden tenseness. He sat on the edge of the bed, letting his gloved hand fall on Al's shoulder. The armor stared into the wall, not able to feel his brother's touch or warmth.

"No you didn't. You knew that there had to be a way. A way to retrieve what you most longed for."

Alphonse, against his will, turned in his bed, making Edward's hand fall to the sheets. Fixated on his brother's right arm, he kept his gaze lowered, away from those wide jaune depths.

"I want to get your arm and leg back." Al whispered, voice clogged with foreign emotion. "That's what I want most of all."

"And I want to get your body back first." Edward smiled even though he knew his brother wouldn't see it. Then swiftly, before Alphonse could realize what was happening, Ed pushed his way into his brother's bed, back against Al's cool armor. He got farther into the bed, farther into his brother's arms before he pulled the covers over them both. Alphonse remained frozen, quite unsure of what to say.

"..Nii-san…"

"Don't worry. You don't have to look at me. I just want to stay with you tonight. To prove that you're real." Without thinking any longer, Edward turned over, snuggling into his brother's armor. He quickly forgot how cold and hard the metal was and drifted off to sleep, mind free from bad memories. Alphonse remained frozen for only a second longer before he drew his arms around his brother, pulling the small alchemist closer to himself. And for that night, Alphonse forgot that he wasn't normal and imagined the feel of his brother's heated skin against his own. Smiling internally, the younger boy stayed like that the whole night, not remembering how impossible he thought their venture was or how insane it was to think they could ever get anything back. For once, the metal armored body was only Alphonse Elric…and he only thought of the person closest to him.

"Nii-san."

-

Snapping out of his daze, the eleven-year-old Alphonse Elric stared at the wall, mind overcome by the forgotten memory. Quickly, the child rushed to retrieve his notebook so he could jot down his remembrance. Once he was done, Al looked out the nearest open window, golden eyes drowning in the setting sun. A smile crept on his face as he felt his arms tingle from warmth long forgotten. Holding himself, Alphonse cried, thoughts reminding him of what he wanted most of all. He corrected himself.

"I want you, nii-san."

"I want to see your beautiful eyes once again."

-

_**owari**_

* * *

_N/A_: There. Doesn't have to really be considered Elricest...just could be brotherly love. That's how my beta saw it. x33 

If you enjoyed, leave a reivew. Constructive criticism is adored. Also, if enough people liked this, I'll post something else. School sort of has me down. vV

Until next time. xD


End file.
